The Love in Evil
by BeautifulMiscellaneous
Summary: They hadn't seen one another in 5 years. But now that they had, they didnt want to let go. Draco Malfoy and Ariella Riddle wanted nothing more than to have a normal relationship. But will their father's lives get ni the way?


Chapter 1

I've Missed You

The road seemed long and narrow. They had been traveling down this secluded path for a while now, with no end in sight. They were all traveling together, something that hadn't happened for quite some time now. They weren't used to all being together at the same time. These people, the Malfoys, weren't the most affectionate people, especially to each other.

Lucius Malfoy, the father was one of the most predominant Death Eaters to ever be, almost having the position of the "right-hand" of The Dark Lord himself. Narcissa Malfoy, the mother, stays in the background of the life of her husband, as is her job as a wife. She cares for nothing more that her son, Draco. Draco Malfoy, is the son of Lucius and Narcissa. He wishes for nothing more that to become what his father wishes for him, a very highly respected and feared Death Eater, just like his father.

The family sat in their classic 1969 Mercedes Benz Pullman. On one side sat Lucius and Narcissa, and on the other sat Draco. This was not a usual place for them to be traveling, in the classic limo that is. That was because they were in the muggle world now, a place they do not live their selves. They were here visiting the man that they worshiped, Lord Voldemort - The Dark Lord.

He lives in this world for a very good purpose. In the muggle world, he is able to hide. He can hide behind his money and his mansion. On this very narrow and secluded road, sat his mansion, alone, just the way he liked it.

The seclusion and hiding was not only for him, but for another person as well. A person not many people knew existed. This person was his daughter, Ariella. She was his pride and joy, he would not know what to do without her. He kept her hidden, away from the world that would kill her if they got the chance.

Draco sat quietly as all of this ran through his mind. He had not seen Ariella in years. Probably not since his second year at Hogwarts, god how he hated that place. He had just gotten out from school, the year had ended. He would now be going into his sixth year at Hogwarts. He was glad that he only had two more years at that place before he could lead his life as a Death Eater.

Draco was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he saw the house emerging from the woodsy area that was surrounding them at the moment. He couldn't wait to get out of the car, stretch is legs, and meet the man he had been waiting to meet all his life.

When the car stopped, the driver readily opened up the car door for the Malfoys to exit from the car. Lucius was out first. He was wearing all black from head to toe, with a long black cloak topping off the outfit. He put his hand out to help his wife step out of the car. She was wearing a knee length, silk black dress, covered by her Slytherin green pea coat. She took a step out of the car to get a good look at the house they were about to enter. She then smiled at her husband, and took another step so that she was directly to his left. Last out was Draco, who also dawned all black, from his classic jacket, to his dress button up shirt, to his dress pants, to his leather shoes. This was with the exception of stunning silver tie. He also shared his bright blond hair with his father, whose was much longer than Draco's.

As they walked up to the house, they were greeted by a small impish house elf. Both Lucius and Narcissa threw their cloak and coat on the elf, but Draco opted to keep his on. They were taken from the foyer to the main room. It was beautiful, large, and spacious. There was an array of seating options, from comfortable couches, to a set of beautiful oak wood chairs. The Malfoys were about to sit when the man they were waiting to meet, entered the room.

He was almost majestic in the way that he moved. With a fluidity that they hadn't seen before, they were awestruck. Both Lucius and Draco bowed to him, while Narcissa politely curtsied.

"Such a pleasure to finally have all of you here" His voice was as majestic as his movement.

"The pleasure is all ours, my Lord," replied Lucius.

"Now, please come with me, we have much to discuss, don't we?"

Lord Voldemort ushered them into a corner of the room with a table and five chairs surrounding it.

They were all silent as they took their seats until The Dark Lord spoke again

"Draco, if you could excuse us, we have some adult business to attend to. If you wish, I will have one of my house elves accompany you to Ariella's room so you can catch up on old times."

"Thank you, my Lord" was all that Draco could seem to say.

He couldn't wait to see Ariella. Though he wasn't too excited about not being able to be a part of the conversation that was about to take place, he was ecstatic about seeing the girl he had not seen for quite some time.

Ariella and Draco had been sending owls back and forth to each other for quite some time now, actually since the last time they saw each other. He talked about Hogwarts, and how much he wanted to see her again; and she talked about how lonely she was by herself in the house, and about how much she missed him. It started when they were only 12, but now that they were 17, it seemed that they developed more of a connection, more of a relationship, more of a real feeling towards each other.

Ariella sat quietly in her room, at her desk. She was writing something in her notebook as her door opened. It was her house elf.

"Ma'am, there is someone here to see you."

As the elf stepped aside, she saw the person she had been waiting to see at her door for five years now, Draco Malfoy. He looked absolutely stunning. He looked just like she remembered, only nothing like she remembered. He was tall, at least 6ft tall. He was skinny, but muscled in all the right places. His hair was different, the last time she saw him it was slicked back, but now it fell loosely onto his face. He had a smirk on his face that she couldn't help but love. God, he was gorgeous.

"That will be enough, thank you," Ariella directed at her house elf. She stood up out of her desk chair.

Draco shoved the elf out of his way and closed the door to get a better look at Ariella. She was much different than the last time he saw her, but exactly the same. She had grown quite some, she stood about 5'4 now. She had grown into a women, having a rather perfect chest, flat stomach, and great legs. Her hair looked much better now, it used to be shorter, straighter, and stringier. But now, it was just past her shoulders, full of volume, with just enough curl, starting mid-way down and cascading down to the end. She had on a stunning knee-length silver length silk dress. It was low-cut, but not to show too much, she had always been modest about her body. It was tight all the way down to her hips, where the dress let up and waved all the way down to her knees. And she was wearing a pair of black high-heels. God, she was gorgeous.

"Hey, Drake" Ariella said with a smile on her face.

"Ari" Draco replied, returning the smile.

They met in the middle, in a long awaited embrace. One of Draco's hands went to the back of her neck, cradling it, while the other went to her waist. Ariella's hands placed themselves on his muscular arms. He pulled her head towards him until their foreheads touched. He looked at her, her eyes were cast to the ground.

Was he wrong in what he thought of their relationship? He thought that they might, maybe, possibly, have feelings towards each other. Strong feelings, maybe even love. But when he saw that she wasn't looking him in the eye, he thought that he could be wrong, that it was just a figment of his imagination. But then, suddenly, she looked up at him.

Her eyes were a soft, warm, light blue. They were full of meaning. He knew, at that very moment, when he looked up into his eyes, she felt the exact same way. Their hearts were racing, the feeling between them felt electric, with neither one breaking eye contact, the feeling got even stronger. Draco moved in, slowly but surely. As soon as their lips touched, the feeling grew; they were entranced with one another. Ariella lifted her arms up and around Draco's neck, pulling him in closer. Draco's arms wrapped themselves tightly around Ariella's waist. They stayed like that for a while. Spellbound in the moment taking place.

But, too soon, they broke apart. Both panting from the loss of breath. They stood there, waiting for the other to make the next move. Ariella then backed up into her desk, taking a breather. Draco walked up to her and cupped her face into his hands. Ariella placed her hands on his wrists, caressing his arms, his hands.

When someone finally spoke, it was Draco. His voice was a low, raspy, whisper.

"I've missed you"

Ari looked back at him

"I've missed you too."


End file.
